


Better Now

by amos_adilios



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz dying...of cuteness, Cuddles, Cuddly Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amos_adilios/pseuds/amos_adilios
Summary: Baz gets home to Penny's and Simon's flat to find his boyfriend a little zoned out and extremely cuddly.





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Reference to breakdowns and therapy.

**Baz**

Uni only started a few weeks ago and I'm already sick on my classmates. It's as if they're _not_ paying thousands of pounds a year to take the Economics course. All they do it fall asleep during lectures or talk about a party that's apparently taking place on campous this Friday. I was invited, but I declined the offer. Why would I want to spend a night out with a load of students pissed out of their minds when I could very easily, and preferably, curl up on the couch with my boyfriend watching telly with a big bag if salt and vinegar crisps between us? The second option sounds _much_ more appealing in my opinion.

I walk up the stairs to Simon's flat and unlock the door with the spare key Bunce gave me. I leave my shows by the entry and try to find Simon.

Oh, Crowley.

**Simon**

I barely notice Baz until I feel him sit next to me on the couch. I've been staring at the telly for the past hour but I haven't really been paying attention. What _really_ brings me back to reality is the feeling of Baz's arm around my shoulder and his voice. "Bad day, love?"

I know exactly what he means by 'Bad day'. Every now and again my Skype calls with my Therapist go far from smooth. I actually had a bit of a breakdown when we brought up Ebb. Penny and Baz were at Uni, I was on my own in the flat. My Therapist managed to calm me down though, somehow. I know it's their job to help me through this whole 'process', but I hate crying in front of them. It makes me feel like all that progress had just been taken away and we'd have to start from scratch.

However, at least I've managed to accept the true intentions of the Mage. It was a hard pill to swallow, but they helped me see the true side of him. Baz helped me with that too.

Oh yeah, Baz. He's still sat next to me. "Earth to Simon? Anyone in there?"

I don't feel like talking, so I sling my arms around him and bury my face into the junction of his neck and collar bone.

**Baz**

Simon practically launching himself into my arms is more than surprising. But it's _definitely_ welcome.

His body is so warm against me, I'm trying not to melt into a puddle at his feet. Simon nuzzles my neck and sighs. "Yeah..." he mutters.

"What upset you this time?" I ask, mindlessly running my fingers through his curls.

"Ebb..." His voice is almost a whisper.

Sometimes I forget how close Simon was to the goatherd back at Watford. I never really got to know her. Too busy studying and loathing myself in the Catacombs, I guess. She seemed nicefrom what I saw of her. She sacrificed herself to save Wellbelove.

I'd rather not think about Wellbelove right now, not when Simon's practically _purring_ because of my fingers in his hair. Sweet Morgana, how did I get so lucky?

My hand wanders out of his hair and down his spine. I start rubbing his back and Simon presses more into me, kissing my jawline. His tail curls around my ankle and squeezes it lightly. I smile at that.

"Feeling better?"

Simon looks up at me, his boring blue eyes gleaming.

"Yeah. Better now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> This was just a little short one I decided to just word vomit into existence :))


End file.
